


Nightmares

by featherpen



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Danganronpa Zero spoilers, Gen, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherpen/pseuds/featherpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I have nightmares. The recurring kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Sometimes, I have nightmares.

                It’s like looking through my own eyes, and whoever “I” am in this dream walks forward. Lazily, almost bored – as if the world didn’t matter because they’d already conquered everything there was to do.  A glint of silver flashes and I see it from the corner of “my” eyes.

                And that’s when it all starts.

                The heavy wooden door is thrown open by “my” hands and “my” gaze meets that of a very startled group of teenagers,  they couldn’t be much older than I was.  Before they can react, “my” arm swoops down like the aged hand of death. The knife in “my” hand turns ruby red as it cuts through cloth, then flesh, and hits bone.  “I”  cut across and pull the knife out with a mild grunt before turning on the next student – they’ve already scrambled to the doors.

                The door has shut and they’re pounding on it, screaming.  I already know no one is coming to save them.  The boy who’d been attacked first lie on the floor gasping, gurgling, in the sea of blood pouring from him. A girl with glasses shrieks loudest when “I” approach, and she’s the next to go, as the others run from me. Turning over desks, throwing what they can at me in a futile attempt to stop “my” advance.

                They go, one by one, “my” hands and clothes becoming stained with the crimson until no one is left.  It’s then, and only then, that I catch “my” reflection. In the mirror fallen out from a bag, my cracked reflection reveals a boy with hair much longer and darker than mine, and red eyes looking back at me.

                Red eyes without... remorse? Regret? No… if I had to describe it, it would be a lack of emotion – as if he never possessed them in the first place.

                Then I wake up.

                _What was it that I was dreaming about, again…?_

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something about Hinata and nightmares for awhile - and finally had the motivation to write. I apologize if not everything's in line with canon - I never got to finish the DR0 novels.


End file.
